Recently, flat panel displays (FPD) have become popular due to their smaller footprint and larger, flatter screens compared to conventional technology. For example, liquid crystal displays (LCD) and plasma display panels (PDP) are replacing cathode ray tubes (CRT) in many domestic applications. However, some types of FPD technology have disadvantages compared to conventional CRT technology. For example, LCDs have a slow response rate, which degrades the quality of fast-moving images and PDPs have a reduced life expectancy.
An alternative technology to LCD or PDP is a field emission display (FED). A typical FED incorporates a large array of fine metal tips or carbon nano-tubes (CNT), which emit electrons through a process known as field emission. Since a FED works based on a similar principle to a CRT, namely, an electron emitter and a phosphor, it gives a sufficient fast response rate. However, the fabrication of so-called Spindt-type emitters, which are utilized for most FED systems, requires complex processes and increase in the cost of FEDs.
Therefore, it would therefore be desirable to provide an emitter which has a fast response rate and/or a low production cost.